Columbia TriStar Television
| defunct = | hq_location = Culver City, California, United States | key_people = Samuel White (Co-President) | owner = | parent = Sony Pictures Entertainment | divisions = Adelaide Productions Columbia Pictures Television TriStar Television Trackdown Productions Columbia TriStar International Television | subsid = ELP Communications Califon Productions Jeopardy Productions Rastar Television }} Columbia TriStar Television, Inc. (abbreviated as CTT) was an American television production and distribution studio that was active for 8 years from 1994 to 2002. It was operated as the third name of the early television studio Screen Gems and the fourth name of Pioneer Telefilms, both part of Sony Pictures Entertainment and the third company to use the Columbia and TriStar names together (the first being Columbia TriStar Home Video, now Sony Pictures Home Entertainment and the second; Columbia TriStar International Television). History Columbia TriStar Television was launched on February 21, 1994, as a merger between Columbia Pictures Television and TriStar Television under the leadership of Jon Feltheimer, who was president of TriStar Television from 1991 to 1994 and New World Television until 1991. After the merger, Columbia Pictures Television Distribution was renamed as Columbia TriStar Television Distribution,"Los Angeles Times" http://articles.latimes.com/1994-02-11/business/fi-21622_1_vice-president latimes.com February 11, 1994, Retrieved on June 28, 2012"EBSCO Host Connection" Feltheimer heads new Columbia TriStar TV connection.ebscohost.com, Retrieved on December 18, 2012 but the old name continued to appear on-screen until 1995. The new studio first entered production after dismantling and folding Merv Griffin Enterprises on June 4, 1994, by producing Jeopardy! and Wheel of Fortune (distributed by King World) starting in September 1994."Los Angeles Times" Company Town Annex articles.latimes.com, Retrieved on July 1, 2013"New York Times" Sony-Griffin Deal nytimes.com, Retrieved on July 1, 2013 Expanding its television library in 1994, SPE acquired Stewart Television. Its global subsidiary, Columbia TriStar International Television, distributed Sony's programs across the globe. It was created in 1992 by merging Columbia Pictures International Television with TriStar Television. This was also the launch of the Columbia TriStar Television Group two years later. Within dismantling of Columbia Pictures Television in 2001 and TriStar Television in 1999, these studios were folded into Columbia TriStar Television. In 1998, it made a partnership with Global Maritime Group to create the company called Global Entertainment Productions GmbH & Co. Medien KG used for copyright purposes. Here are the exceptions those: Columbia TriStar Television, Inc. remains as the copyright holder for The King of Queens, TriStar Television, Inc. remains as the copyright holder for Early Edition, and Adelaide Productions, Inc. is the copyright holder for animated series, except for Dilbert (see below).The actual first season was done by Global Entertainment Productions GmbH and Co. Meiden KG, while animation was provided by Adelaide Productions. In 1999, they went back to the old way and ELP and TriStar TV ceased production operations. TriStar Television however, remained in-name-only until it was relaunched in May 2015. On October 25, 2001 after Columbia Tristar Network Television was shutdown, CTT and CTTD merged to form Columbia TriStar Domestic Television."The Free Library" Sony Pictures Entertainment Unveils Realignment of Columbia TriStar Domestic Television Operations. thefreelibrary.com, Retrieved on July 3, 2012 The end of CTT On September 16, 2002, Sony Pictures Entertainment retired the name "Columbia TriStar" from television and renamed the American studio as Sony Pictures Television and its international division as Sony Pictures Television International.Sony Pictures Entertainment Renames Television Operations; Domestic and International Divisions Take Sony Name, prnewswire.com Some shows continued using the CTDT name, although many stopped using it in November 2002, while Hollywood Squares continued using it until early 2003. See also *Columbia Pictures Television *TriStar Television *Sony Pictures Television Notes and references External links * * Category:1994 establishments in California Category:2002 disestablishments in California Category:Media companies established in 1994 Category:Media companies disestablished in 2002 *TV Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Television syndication distributors Category:Predecessors of Sony Pictures Television Category:Entertainment companies based in California Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Sony subsidiaries